The 210th Hunger Games: SYOT
by foxfaceshouldhavewon
Summary: This SYOT takes place 10 years after the 8th quarter quell. Although this, to the capitol, will be insignificant due to it not being a quarter quell, It will be of upmost significance to your tribute! Submit And hope for the best.
1. The tributes

_Heiter Tenser, Victor of the 209th Hunger Games_

I wonder How I am going to train a tribute to win. District 7 is the capitol's most popular district... but that doesn't exactly mean we win all the time. Oh, well. Hopefully We will win; The only problem is... I'm only 13.

Tribute form:

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
District (First come, First serve):  
Hair color:  
Eye color:  
Structure of the body:  
Skin tone:  
Face structure:  
Height, weight:  
Family:  
Reaped or volunteered:  
Reaping reaction:  
Personality:  
Major events in life:  
How would you feel if they died in the bloodbath?:  
Anything else?:  
Do you think they will win?:

TRIBUTE LIST:  
District 1:  
male: Stud Wellman, 18 made by loverman22  
female: Silk Smith, 18 made by Alicia Mirza  
District 2:  
male: Perseus Greystone, 16 made by TheOtherLachance  
Female: Alexa Ludwig, 16 made by sMoShFiRe  
District 3:  
male: Smythe Capri, 12 made by TeenageDream123  
female: Anthea Kaine, 14 made by The Ace Of Owls  
District 4:  
Male: Wave Barnibee, 15 made by ThouShaltNotFall  
Female: Katarina Listrine, 17 made by Crosel2001  
District 5:  
Male: Karter Jackson, 17 made by sciencenmed4ever  
Female: Jackie Luguz, 14 made by karseth  
District 6:  
Male: Landon Kesslar, 14 made by iheartprimeverdeen  
Female: Kiki Apollo, 14 made by ilovedoodle  
District 7:  
Male: Fergus Bronze, 17 made by number-1-tribute  
Female: Schaelen Hughes, 15 made by maggieglaves411  
District 8:  
Male: Calzar "Cal" Seraphim, 16 made by Castle Darkmoon  
Female: Jasmine Afani, 13 made by Link's Little Brother  
District 9:  
Male: Ryder Stroughlin, 17 made by iheartprimeverdeen  
Female: Flora Pettigrew, 16 made by MaiWad  
District 10:  
Male: Bentley Nadir, 17 made by TheHarryPotterPerson  
Female: Angelica Reel, 17 made by TeenageDream123  
District 11:  
Male: Lewis Archibald, 16 made by comedic-timelord  
Female: Annalisa Catel, 15 made by iheartprimeverdeen  
District 12:  
Male: Luca Andante, 16 made by iheartprimeverdeen  
Female: Mirina Kayoul, 17 made by RythmicRavenclaw220

* * *

**Let's get this started~! I'm one of those writers who feed off of reviews and followers; If you don't review, I lose all hope in myself, And I could even go on hiatus. Be sure to check out my other story; I'm losing hope. All those views and 1 actual review!**

** All dead tributes are in ****_italics._**


	2. District One Reapings

**After MONTHS of waiting, I still don't have all the tributes. I figured I would post this anyway, though, as I have both District 1 tributes.**

* * *

**Silk Smith, District One**

"Silk, it's reaping day. Get on down here and eat breakfast!" Silk heard her father, Platinum, say.

Groaning she groggily got out of bed. After a few minutes, she finally had enough time to process what her father just said; and when she did, it hit her like a speeding bullet. It WAS reaping day! Ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamed of going to the games when she was 18. And now, as she had become a career, it was finally time. Because she had won the right to volunteer in this years games, and she would prove to her sister, Lisse, that she was better than her. They had a sibling rivalry, but Silk loved her anyway.

Racing down the stairs, she was amazed at what was for breakfast: BACON.  
An infamous legend in Panem was that the insanely rare and incomparably expensive food bacon was once very, very common. It was obviously nonsense. She could only think of how good it would taste, and how much her father and mother must of paid for it. She brushed the birthmark on the right side of her mouth (something she did at LEAST twelve times a day), and sat down and started breakfast. After a few seconds, Lisse came down the stairs too. After breakfast was over and done with, the family made their way outside, and started to One's reaping.

After about a fifteen minute walk, they finally made it. Just in time, too. Silk's arm was zapped, and she was sent to her age group. The mentor, Sesile Utella, read a short speech and walked over to the girls reaping bowl. She dug up in the corner, and pulled out the name.

"Karen Icasas!"

"I volunteer!" Said Silk, as she triumphantly walked over to take her place on the stage.

**Stud Wellman, District One**

Stud saw Silk take her place on the stage. He knew her well, as they both had gone to the career academy. He hadn't particularly thought much of her, there wasn't really anything that separated her from the crowd. After all, his girlfriend Shimmer was pregnant with his baby, and there was NO WAY he was going to die with all that on the line. He would probably receive a wealth of sponsor gifts; Not only was he a career, but his mother was the mayor. They were ridiculously rich, and it really wouldn't be much of a challenge at all to get sponsor gifts.  
"Now for the boys... Haylen Javalex!"

"I volunteer!" He said. He walked up there, occasionally giving people a wave or two.  
This was going to be hilariously easy.

* * *

**And we have our District One tributes! Which one did you like better? R&R.**


	3. Update (FINALLY)!

Hey all.

I know it's been forever since I updated. DON'T JUDGE ME! You're probably sitting there, thinking that your precious tributes that you spent effort on are just going to sit in limbo.

That happens with a lot of SYOTS. Not this one. I'll get the rest of the reapings up, skip train rides, do the training, skip interviews, and do the bloodbath. From there on, the games will go smoothly.

I apologize for any inconvenience. Any day now, expect your tributes reapings to be done.


End file.
